


Where do you see us next?

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Fives times Eliott wanted to have kids with Lucas and one time Lucas spoke before him
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Where do you see us next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 🥰❤🥰 I'm back with another Mpreg oneshot although there will be an epilogue posted either tomorrow or Friday 🥰
> 
> I really hope you guys like it ❤
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this ❤❤❤ Comments make my day 🥰

_1\. February 16, 2019, 9:17_

The first time Eliott thinks about it is way too early but he can't help it. He never felt happier than in that moment. They're down to t-shirts and boxers, the rest of their clothes soaked by the rain from last night, and they're kissing, just like they've been doing since they left the Petite Ceinture. They barely stopped long enough when they got home to strip down and get in bed. They kept on kissing until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore and fell asleep holding each other but as soon as he woke up this morning, he pressed his lips back on Lucas'.

And now their hands are roaming each other's body, mapping out every inch of their skin. The younger boy's silence is enough of an answer when Eliott asks him if he's his first guy but if Eliott has it his way, he'll also be Lucas' last. He never wants anyone else to find out those little things about Lucas such as how beautiful he looks like when he's sleeping. He never wants anyone else to hear the sounds he makes when his neck is being kissed. He never wants anyone else to see how shy he gets when Eliott undresses him, his cheeks all flushed as a blush spreads across his body while his eyes are nearly black from lust. He wants to be the only one to ever know those things.

After many more kisses and more exploration of each other's body, Eliott ends up sprawled on Lucas' back, nearly entirely covering him with his own body while his stubble leaves red marks on the younger boy's skin. He doesn't want for this moment to ever end. Just two months ago, he was thinking his life was over, that changing school was only delaying the inevitable but here he is, with a boy he knows he likes. No. A boy he's in love with. He fell for him the second he started running his fingers across the piano's keys but it's deeper than this. His heart has belonged to Lucas since he first bumped into him in the hallway, like his soul had recognized its other half in Lucas.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asks him after he's been silent for a while and Eliott has to hold himself back from pouring his heart out to him.

It would be too much and too soon. He doesn't want to scare him and make him run away. They'll go at his pace. Lucas will call the shots no matter how long it takes because as long as he can have him in the end, he would wait forever for him.

"Just about how happy I am right now," he says instead and it's not quite a lie but it's not the whole truth either though.

Underneath him, Lucas chuckles and Eliott would do anything to hear that sound again. He lays his head in between Lucas' shoulder blades and starts tracing patterns with his fingertip all over the bare skin. Only one thing could possibly make this moment any better so he sighs happily before speaking again.

"I have a question," he admits, feeling his own smile widens at the mere thought of it, "but it's kind of personal so you don't have to answer if you don't want to and I don't want to scare you either."

"Go ahead," Lucas agrees on, nodding.

Eliott takes a deep breath and counts to three before finally asking what's been in the very back of his mind since he first laid eyes on him.

"Are you a carrier?"

But Lucas doesn't answer right away. Eliott hears him sucking in a breath before slowly craning his neck around so he can look right at him. He's smiling but the older boy can tell he's nervous by the way the corners of his lips are twitching slightly.

"What if I am?" he replies with a confidence Eliott wasn't expecting and he feels his smile widening at the answer.

And nothing could possibly make the situation any more perfect.

"Nothing," he says, moving his arms so they're now wrapped around his waist then his chest before squeezing. "It's just making me really happy to hear that."

Lucas giggles again and leans forward, pulling him into a kiss. The angle must not be comfortable at all for his neck but he doesn't seem too bothered by it in any way so Eliott chuckles against his lips, deepening the kiss.

And later, after Lucas has succumbed to sleep again, Eliott can't help but imagine a future with the younger boy. He's always loved kids, so much he used to tell his parents he would have at least eight of them. Of course, they never truly believed him because large families were rare nowadays and even he had come to accept it eventually but that didn't stop him from dreaming of building his own family someday with someone he loved. For a while, that someone had been Lucille but then he had gotten diagnosed and his plans to have kids flew out the window. For Lucille, it wasn't reasonable to have children knowing there was a chance they might inherit his disorder. It was that day things started to go from bad to worse with her.

People with genetic diseases weren't looked down upon for having kids so why would he? He wasn't just his illness. He was the same guy he had been the day before his diagnosis. But unlike what he had expected, now having a reason as of why he would have those mood swings didn't make things any easier. Slowly, Lucille came from his girlfriend to being his nurse. And for a while, he believed no one else would ever be able to put up with him so that meant he would never get to have the children he wished for.

Now is different though. Lucas. Lucas who is a carrier. Lucas who had Eliott fall in love with him just by existing. Lucas who's making him feel alive for the first time in so long. Lucas who's making want to live rather than just survive.

He wants everything with Lucas. A wedding, a few kids, a house, a dog or two, even retirement plans.

But to have this with Lucas, he needs to take care of a few things first.

He carefully gets off the boy's back and kneels beside the bed to be at the right height to look right at Lucas' sleeping face.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," he whispers, gently brushing off his eyes a piece of hair. "I wouldn't go anywhere if I really didn't have to but I need to do this but after, I'll be yours."

He doesn't hesitate before leaning forward, gently kissing the boy's lips. It lasts for a second but Eliott pours into it all the love he already feels for him.

It's only a matter of time.

_2\. January 11, 2020, 0:37_

The second time it happens is the night of their housewarming party. Yann, Basile and Daphné just left and now, finally, they're alone. As soon as the door closes behind their friends, Eliott pins his boyfriend against the nearest wall, crushing their lips together. Lucas makes a sound of surprise but he quickly gets over the shock and deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Eliott's mouth.

They don't stop the kiss as they make their way across their apartment to their bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind them. He still can't believe this place is theirs. A year ago he was pinning after Lucas from afar, hoping he could just notice him already and now, they're living together!

He can tell the instant they reach the bed as Lucas stumbles backwards onto the mattress and Eliott can't let go of him so he falls on top of him, making his boyfriend groan while he bursts into laughter. Lucas soon joins him and they find themselves giggling as they hold each other.

They're not drunk, barely tipsy. Eliott had like two or three beers in the last four hours and yet he feels completely high off the love he feels for the younger boy. He can't stop smiling, brushing their noses together and stroking Lucas' cheeks.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you so much Lucas!"

He must have said it hundreds of time since he first said it at the bus stop back in March but he feels like he's never going to say it enough.

"I love you too!" Lucas says it right back, pulling Eliott down into a kiss. "So fucking much!"

He's never going to get tired to hear those words. Grinning, he lets go of his boyfriend's face and takes his hands in his, intertwining their fingers together on each side of Lucas' body.

He can feel his cock twitching in his underwear but he's in no rush. They have all the time in the world. Without pulling back from the kiss, he rolls them over so he's now on his back with Lucas straddling him. Eventually though, they start running out of breath and they have no choice but to pull back, the two of them heavily panting.

"You're beautiful," he can't help but say, squeezing Lucas' hands.

"You're one to talk," his boyfriend teases right back with a smirk.

Grinning, Eliott slowly sits up and moves up the bed so his back is against the headboard behind him. Lucas makes himself comfortable on his lap and wraps his arms around Eliott's neck, softly playing with the short hair there.

"I'm so happy," the younger boy admits, a light brush spreading on his cheeks while his smirk turns into an honest smile. "I can't believe we're living together."

"I'm the happiest one," Eliott tells him, leaning forward to brush their noses together.

And for a while, they're just content to hold each other, not even kissing anymore, but just enjoying this moment. It's Lucas who speaks up eventually, pressing his forehead on Eliott's.

"What's next now that we're living together?" he wonders, sighing happily. "What's the next step?"

The older boy pretends to be thinking about it but he bursts into giggles and kisses his boyfriend's pout away.

"A dog!" Eliott announces as soon as he pulls back. "I'd really want a dog."

"Good," Lucas agrees on, nodding excitedly. "What else?"

But Eliott doesn't answer right away. Instead, he reaches behind him for one of Lucas' hands and intertwines their fingers together. He brings the hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it before tracing around his boyfriend's ring finger. By the way Lucas' smile widens, Eliott can tell he understands but he still feels the need to say it out loud.

"I really want to marry you," he confesses, feeling his heartbeat increasing when Lucas nods, grinning widely.

"And where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" his boyfriend asks innocently as if his words weren't making butterflies fill up Eliott's stomach.

There's no "if" or "maybe". Just a when and a where.

"Wherever you want!" the older boy replies, leaning for another kiss. "Bali, America, Australia! Name it and we'll go! Even Kathmandu if that's what you want!"

Lucas seems to consider it but eventually, he shrugs nonchalantly while his smile betrays him, turning into a smirk.

"Let's keep that for when we'll be 50," he offers as a compromise. "We'll go on a road trip there with a van or something."

"I'm not sure there's a way we could actually follow a road-"

But Lucas isn't having any of it. He doesn't even let him finish what he was saying, cutting him off with a passionate kiss. Eliott gasps into his mouth, cupping his face to deepen the kiss while his boyfriend slips his hands in between their bodies, his fingers toying with the waistband of Eliott's boxers. When the younger boy wraps his hand around both of their erections, Eliott is too far gone to add anything.

A few minutes later, once their boxers have been discarded and Lucas is rolling his hips to match the rhythm of Eliott's thrusts, the older boy can't help but think of the one thing he didn't got to say.

Kids. The last time he allowed himself to think of having some was way too early to even think of it. Today though, he's not even ashamed of how much he can't wait to create a family with Lucas. In a few years down the road, after they've graduated, moved into a bigger place, found jobs and traded the title of boyfriends for husbands. One, two, three, four. It will be up to Lucas. A little girl he will be completely weak against because she has Lucas' eyes or a mini him who's going to get everything he wants as he will know exactly what tone to use against him.

"Where did you went?" Lucas asks him, heavily panting as he cups his cheeks, tilting his head up so he's back at looking at him.

"Just thinking about how much I fucking love you," Eliott replies, proving with his point with a sharp thrust of his lips that has his boyfriend clenching around him. "And how much I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Grinning hysterically, Lucas crushes their lips together and there's too much teeth and tongue to call it a kiss but it's absolutely perfect.

_3\. July 12, 2020, 14:36_

The third time it happens is later that year although with everything that happened since March it feels like years might have passed already. A world wide pandemic wasn't something on anyone's bucket list but they have to deal with it now. Lucas had gotten his bac by default as students couldn't do their exams while Eliott's own classes had been suspended. At least, with his laptop at home, he managed to do his projects and send them on time, keeping his grades up.

The lockdown had been quite something for them but at least they had spent it together. With a lot of time on their hands and nothing to do, Lucas had taken it upon himself to teach Eliott how to cook because, as he had put it, no way he was going to be the one to cook all of their meals for the rest of their lives. However, no matter how patient he had been, how many hours they had spent in the kitchen, Eliott's cooking was still "a biohazard". That's why for his boyfriend's eighteenth birthday, Eliott hadn't wanted to take any risks and had ordered a cake in a nearby bakery as shops were slowly beginning to reopen but considering what the experts said, they weren't done with the virus yet.

However, the lockdown isn't the only reason why they're playing poker on a Sunday afternoon laying in bed while wearing nothing but their boxers as they're eating what's left of Lucas' birthday cake. As if the whole pandemic wasn't enough, it's been raining almost non stop for a week straight. It wasn't bad at first considering it's not like they could go out anyway but yesterday, the wind and the thunderstorm caused a blackout which means no TV to watch. They could have figured something to do but on top of it all, it's so hot and humid outside, making the air thick and heavy. No power means no fan to cool themselves down so they've been drinking a lot of water and wearing as little clothes as possible.

"Full house!" Lucas mumbles through a mouthful of cake.

Eliott pretends to be disappointed but his pout soon turns into a smirk as he lays down his own cards on the mattress in between.

Wishing he could take a picture of the scandalized look on his boyfriend's face, he picks up his fork and takes another bite of the slice of cake, grinning around it.

"No fair," he sighs, pushing aside his now empty plate before resting his head on his crossed arms.

"Don't be sad," Eliott teases, tickling his cheek until the corners of his lips finally twitch up. "Here!"

As an offering of peace, he takes the last bite of his piece and offers the fork to Lucas who smiles before swallowing it. However, some blue buttercream icing remains on his lips and the older boy can't resist, leaning forward and pressing his own lips to Lucas'. He tastes sugary and the sweetness makes Eliott giggles before he pulls back, pushing back a wild strand of sweat soaked hair out of his boyfriend's eyes.

It's too hot and humid to do much more than kiss and Lucas knows it too so rather than chase his mouth, he sighs happily and puts away Eliott's now empty plate so there's nothing in between them but a few inches so they don't turn their bedroom into a sauna.

"It's weird to say that," Lucas admits, biting the inside of his cheek, "but I could get used to this, you know? Just you and me like we were the only last two humans on Earth."

Eliott nods along, smiling. He feels the same. When it all started, he was scared of what the toll the lockdown would take on his mental health, but in the end, it wasn't anywhere as bad as he expected. And as much as he can't wait for the world to go back to normal, he also loves this little bubble of intimacy they've created since March.

"I get it," he agrees, taking Lucas' hand and pressing it on his chest, right over his heart. "We got some good stories to tell someday."

"To who?" Lucas teases, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he gets a little closer to him. "I think 2020 is a year a lot of people will want to forget entirely."

There's his chance to back down, Lucas would never have to know who was he thinking about at this moment but he also doesn't want to. He wants to say it out loud.

"I was thinking about our kids," he confesses, feeling his cheeks reddening as a blush spreads across them. "It might not have been a great year for a lot of people but I do have some good memories of it I want to share with them someday."

Eliott can feels his heatt swelling with love in chest as his boyfriend's smile widens at the mere mention of their future hypothetical children.

"Kids?" Lucas repeats, raising a teasing eyebrow at him but the way his smile widens even more as he says it betrays how he feels about it. "Plural? How many exactly do you want?"

"You know how boring it can to be a single kid," Eliott points out, briefly sticking his tongue out at him. "I'd like to have at least two so they have someone to play with but I'm not against having more."

He blinks and suddenly, he finds himself on his back with Lucas straddling his lap, seeming quite content with his answer.

"More you say?" he innocently asks, trailing his hand down Eliott's chest. "It means you have to get me pregnant at least three times. Are you sure you're up for the task? It can't hurt to practice beforehand."

Practice makes perfect. Besides, who is he to refuses his boyfriend anything?

They're both sticky with sweat by the time they're done but Eliott couldn't care less. He rolls onto his side, sighing happily as he lays his hand over Lucas' belly, tenderly stroking the skin. It's flat and the abs hard but he can already imagine a bump growing there a little more with each passing week. He already knows he will be obsessed with it, filling up sketchbooks and albums with drawings and pictures. He will use it as a new canvas, painting colorful patterns all over it.

But as it often does after sex, his brain-to-mouth filter doesn't seem to be working as the younger boy snorts and peaks an eye open to him as he covers Eliott's hand with his own, squeezing it.

"Not so fast though," he says, still heavily panting. "I demand a ring first and a bigger apartment."

Chuckling, Eliott nods and motions for him to go on.

"I also want us to be done with school and to have started working so we can spoil those kids rotten," Lucas continues, slowly moving their joined hands over his abdomen in circles, rubbing it.

"I can wait until that," the older boy declares, nodding again. "What else?"

His boyfriend sighs happily and rolls onto his side so they're facing each other. He's still smiling but there's now some nervousness in it.

"You promise you'll still love me when I'll be fat and emotional?" he asks, his voice suddenly sounding much smaller than before.

Nodding, Eliott pushes himself closer to him, brushing their noses together.

"Baby, there's absolutely nothing that could possibly make me love you any less so you gaining weight because you'll be carrying our child? It will only make me love you even more."

A blush spreads across Lucas' cheeks so Eliott continues.

"You made me so happy when you first told me you were a carrier," he confesses, feeling his smile widening at the memory. "It's like the universe was sending me a sign you and I were meant for each other, that we complete each other!"

There's now a few tears gathering up in the corners of Lucas' eyes so Eliott reaches for them, gently brushing them away.

"I can't wait until I get to take care of you," he whispers. "I'm planning to spoil you to the core! Hopefully, it will make you enjoy pregnancy and want to get pregnant again and again and-"

He's cut off when the younger boy closes the distance between them, crushing their lips together and as Eliott giggles into the kiss before deepening it, he can feel the intention behind it.

It's a promise

_4\. November 24, 2022, 21:09_

The fourth time Eliott thinks about it is far from being a happy one. He's just had another depressive episode he's slowly beginning to get out of. Too much stress about an upcoming school project. He's been laying in bed all week, not even having the strength to leave for the most basic things such as taking a shower. The only times he managed to leave the comfort provided by the covers was when his bladder was too full to ignore it.

What a fucking failure he is!

He wants to be normal. He wants for his fucked up brain to let him live his life like any other 22 years old are doing. He's tired of it all, of being a burden because he's a burden. No matter what Lucas might say, he can't possibly be truly happy to have a boyfriend that turns even lazier than a sloth every couple of weeks. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves better.

He deserves someone who isn't crazy, someone that won't possibly give their kids a mental illness. He deserves someone who could truly be with him all the time. He deserves someone who isn't Eliott…

It's only a matter of time before he realizes it and leaves him and in the mean time, Eliott should be enjoying the time they have left together but instead, he's losing some precious time because his fucked up mind decided he wasn't going to leave the bed at all this week.

Suddenly, it's all too much and a sob escapes his mouth before he can hold it back. Immediately, Eliott can hear footsteps approaching the bedroom and a few seconds later, Lucas appears in the doorway, his eyes wide with concern.

"Eliott?" he asks, his voice filled with worry.

He should tell him it's nothing, that he can go back to studying or cooking or watching TV or whatever he was doing but Eliott is too weak for it. Instead, he pats the mattress besides him and Lucas nods. He crosses the distance between the door and the bed and lays down next to him. He doesn't reach for him though, letting him do the first step.

Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas and it's all his boyfriend needs before pulling him as close as humanly possible. The older boy sighs and buries his face into Lucas' neck, closing his eyes.

He's silent for a while and Lucas doesn't pressure him, just holding him and peppering kisses on his temple, cheek, whatever part of Eliott's face he can reach, softly rocking him into his arms.

"You're not alone," he whispers into his ear. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. You're not alone."

Just like he had told him that night in the tunnel after he had sprinted halfway across Paris to find him.

"I love you," Eliott tells him, clutching at Lucas' shirt. "I love you, baby. Fuck! I'm so sorry for this week! I didn't-"

But his boyfriend doesn't let him finish. He pulls back just enough to look into Eliott's eyes, bumping their foreheads together. He doesn't seem angry or even worried anymore. Instead, he has that look in his eyes that makes the older boy's heart flutter in his chest.

"You don't have to apologize," he explains as he cups Eliott's cheeks, gently stroking them. "There's nothing to forgive, okay? I love you too! And there's nowhere I'd rather be than right here."

"It must suck for you that you have to take care of me like that," Eliott blurts out with a humorless chuckle.

Lucas, however, doesn't seem to think it's funny at all.

"If the roles were reversed you wouldn't be saying that," he points out, knowing exactly what to say.

He can't argue with it. He tries to imagine his boyfriend being the one who's bipolar and of course he wouldn't mind taking care of him. He loves Lucas and it's not some stupid disorder who's going to get in between them.

But no matter how much he loves his boyfriend and how much he wants to spend his life with him, Lucas deserves better than him.

"You deserve better," he whispers as his eyes well up with tears. "You deserve so fucking better! You deserve a boyfriend who's there for you, a boyfriend you can have kids with without worrying they might turn out to be bipolar."

The younger boy is oddly silent at his declaration, staring at him with a look Eliott can't quite decipher and worry grows within him that this is it, Lucas will finally realize how much better he could do. He will realize it and then he will leave him, just like Eliott has always feared he would.

"Following that logic, my mother shouldn't have had me because of her schizophrenia," Lucas states, raising an eyebrow. "Because just like with bipolar disorder there was a risk I might inherit it as well."

"It's not the same," Eliott replies but he doesn't sound nearly as confident as he would like and his boyfriend seems to think so as well as the corners of his lips twitch up into a small smile.

"You want me to be happy."

It's a statement, not a question but Eliott still feels the need to nod because he wants nothing more than for Lucas to be happy.

"You want me to be happy but there's no one in the world I would be happier with than you. We knew from the beginning it wouldn't always be easy but that good moments we have together more than make up for those who are difficult."

The words wash over Eliott like a wave of relief and he feels the tension leaving his body, letting out the breath he had been holding. Lucas loves him. He loves him and he wants to fight for them, he wants that future Eliott has been dreaming of since they first got together.

Lucas must feel him finally relaxing as his smile widens as he brushes their noses together.

"I know we're not there quite yet but I can't wait to start building a family with you, Eliott. I've thought back of what you said to me and I agree with you. We need to have at least two kids so they have someone to play. However, if you take care of me as well as you promised you would, I wouldn't be against having more."

Eliott had once said to Lucas he was surprising. It's still true today after over three years together, nearly four. He still finds ways to surprise him and make him love him even more.

_5\. April 4, 2026, 11:49_

The fifth time it happens, they're not alone. Their friends have all accepted to help them move into their apartment. Eliott feels nostalgic to leave the place they've been living at for over five years now, but it's for the greater good.

Sam, the brown labrador they've adopted the year before, will finally have more room to play. The second they had seen him at the shelter, Eliott had known he was the right one. He reminded him so much of the one he had stolen back when he was in high school. Lucas had bursted into laughter when Eliott had kneeled down beside Sam and started playing with him before turning to the girls working at the shelter, saying they had made their choice.

But they both know Sam isn't the only reason why they're moving out. On their anniversary, Eliott had crossed another thing off their list by proposing. He had done so at the Petite Ceinture, after having a picnic there and is the universe was giving them their blessing, it had started raining as soon as he had slipped the ring onto Lucas' finger.

Their wedding was planned in August. It would be something simple with just their closest friends and family being invited. They pretended they would rather keep their money for their honeymoon than waste it on a fancy ceremony and while it's not entirely a lie, it's not the whole truth either.

They have a dog, they're engaged, they graduated, found jobs they loved and they're now moving into a bigger apartment. Those are the requirements they had agreed on so that they could start working on a little secret project of their own making.

"Fuck!" Yann swears, looking impressed while the others whistle in agreement as they first step into their new apartment.

"You won the lottery or something?" Idriss teases with a smirk as he slaps Eliott's shoulder.

"Not the lottery," Lucas answers for him as he walks up them, wrapping his arms around Eliott's waist. "Just a deal with Netflix to finally make Polaris."

His boyfriend then presses a kiss to his cheek as the older boy's smile widens, a blush spreading across his face. It still feels unreal. He's really getting to do it. He's really about to direct his first full length movie. The script has been written and approved by the producers, the actors have been casted and filming is scheduled to start after he will come back from their honeymoon.

"Are you happy buddy?" Alexia asks in a playful voice as she kneels down besides Sam, running her hand through his fur. "It's bigger here than in your old house, isn't it?"

Happily wagging his tail around, he barks to show that he is indeed, very and everyone laughs at how big of a baby he is when he rolls onto his back, showing he wants her to scratch his belly.

"He started running around the place the first time we've brought him here," Eliott tells them with a fond smile as he recalls that day. "But then, he sat down in the middle of the living room, stared right at us and peed."

"He was just too excited!" Daphné defends him, giving him the scratches he's asking for. "Yeah, your daddies are being mean yo you just because you were a little too excited about moving here!"

Once Sam is seemingly satisfied with all the attention he's gotten since they friends arrived at their old apartment this morning and helped them pack everything in the rented truck, he sits up and trots his way to the corner where they already put his toys. He picks one of his squishy plushies and starts chewing on it, the squealing sounds echoing across the empty apartment.

"Mind giving us a tour?" Arthur suggests, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at them.

Nodding, Lucas and Eliott show them the view they have from the living room's windows before moving to their bedroom. While their friends playfully start to argue on how the walls will look like once they will have christened them, Eliott reaches for Lucas' hand, intertwining their fingers together before bringing it up to his lips.

"I love you," he whispers before kissing the back of his hand. "I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you."

However, Lucas doesn't get to answer him as Basile breaks the moment.

"Wait!" he suddenly says, startling everyone. "If this is your bedroom, what are you going to do with those two spare rooms? Find roommates?"

Smiling smugly, Lucas nonchalantly shrugs before looking back to Eliott who's expression mirrors his fiancé's. Back when they were looking for a new place, they had immediately known this apartment was the right one because of those two rooms they're hoping to fill up sometime next year.

Something must show on their face as their friends fall silent around them, slowly putting the pieces together in their head. It's Sofiane who seems to get it first as he grins and clears his throat before speaking.

"Is there something you want to tell us already?" he wonders, raising an eyebrow at them.

Giggling, Eliott shakes his head but steps up behind Lucas, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist before laying his hands over his abdomen.

"Not yet," Lucas answers, covering Eliott's hands with his own, "but expect it to change soon.

Immediately, everyone explodes into cheering around them, teasing them and wondering when they're planning to start the next generation of the grew. Through the hugs, hair ruffles and claps on the back, Eliott spots some money being passed around. He meets Idriss' eyes who grin widely and wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

"It was a bet," his best friend explains, whispering into his ear. "About when you would finally decide to bless the world with a mini mix of you two and you, my best friend, just made me a very rich man."

As if on cue, Emma walks up to them and begrudgingly hands over to Idriss rolled up bills.

"Enjoy your prize Bakhellal!"

"Time out!" It's Lucas who says it. "What's going on?"

That's how they find out that ever since they first moved in together, their friends have been renewing that bet, each time adding more money to it.

"And you made me win the jackpot!" Idriss cheers, ruffling Lucas' hair. "So thank you very much for it!"

"What are you even going to do with all of that money?" Arthur wonders, leaning against the wall.

"What do you think?" he scoffs, shoving his prize into his pocket. "I'm going to buy the best gift ever to my goddaughter or godson and make sure I'm going to be their favorite uncle."

This causes an uproar from Yann who claims he's going to be the godfather as he's Lucas' best friend.

"But I'm Eliott's!" the other boy points out with a smirk.

Arthur, Basile and Sofiane join the debate while the girls start debating who is going to be the godmother and amidst the chaos, Eliott finds his fiancé, hugging him tightly.

"You're not changing your mind?" he wonders, giggling as he holds him close.

"Never!" Lucas replies before pulling him into a kiss.

It's not quite perfect but they couldn't dream of a better family for their kids.

_+1. August 24, 2026, 10:42_

Eliott can barely believe it. He and Lucas are married. Lucas is his husband now. They've made it. Through the ups and downs, the success and the failures, the good moments and the bad ones, they've made it. But no matter how happy he is in this moment, he's also so exhausted he feels like he might pass out any minute now.

After leaving the reception, they made it to the airport where they took their flight to Bali. After countless hours, they finally landed and took a taxi to their hotel where they had reserved the penthouse. They checked in at the reception and took the elevator all the way up to the last floor that is all theirs for the next two weeks. View of the ocean, their own private jacuzzi on the balcony, a mini bar, a whirlpool big enough for the two of them in the bathroom. It couldn't be any more perfect.

Sighing happily, he plasters himself on his fiancé- no, his husband's back, holding him as tightly as possible.

"How are you, Mister Lallemant-Demaury?" he teases, pressing a kiss right over Lucas' pulse.

"Tired," the younger man admits, leaning back against him, "but also really, really, really happy."

Eliott knows they should go to sleep already but he also wants to make love to his husband for the first time. As if reading his mind, Lucas chuckles before turning in his embrace so they're facing each other now.

"I have a little surprise for you," he confesses, brushing his nose against Eliott's. "Make yourself comfortable while I go get it."

Now grinning widely, Eliott nods and chases his husband's lips for a quick kiss before he lets go of him. Lucas immediately disappears into the bathroom while the older man just does as he was asked. He strips down to his underwear and lays down in the middle of the king sized bed. He doesn't have much time to wonder though about what could his husband possibly be doing as Lucas comes back, having also stripped out of his clothes but he's holding something in his right hand. A bottle of pills.

"I know I have been a little distant for the last two weeks," he starts explaining before Eliott can ask anything, "but I promised I had a good reason."

Eliott wouldn't have said he had been distant. They simply haven't done anything sexual besides trading handjobs as well as blowjobs in the shower but he had blamed it on the nerves as their big day was coming closer.

"Those are my birth control pills," Lucas says after breathing in deeply. "I checked in with my doctor and to be able to get pregnant, I needed two weeks to get them out of my system."

Eliott feels himself grinning as the pieces fall into places in his head.

"And now that it's done, I have something to offer."

He climbs onto the bed and straddles Eliott's lap.

"I can either take a pill right now, you fuck me and we forget any of it happened."

"Or?" Eliott asks, feeling his insides fluttering at what the second option might be.

"Or we throw them away and we try to go back to Paris in two weeks with a little souvenir from our honeymoon," Lucas suggests with a smirk as he takes one of Eliott's hand and places it over his belly.

It's too much out of sudden. Feeling like he's just been shocked, Eliott sits up and takes the bottle out of Lucas' hand before throwing it into a corner of their room. His husband seems quite satisfied with his answer as he cups Eliott's face and pulls him into a passionate kiss, immediately slipping his tongue past his lips.

"Get me pregnant," Lucas pants in between their mouths as Eliott rolls them over so he's on top of the younger man.

"Fuck!" he swears out loud, pressing his forehead on his husband's. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Mischief lights up in Lucas' eyes and the words he says next go directly to Eliott's dick.

"Get me pregnant please!" he begs, as he wraps his arms around the older man's neck, clutching at his hair. "Please, Eliott! I want to have a baby!"

"Since you asked so nicely," is all Eliott says before he crushes their lips together.

It took them six years and a half since the first time he thought about it but here they are at last and he's going to make sure his husband's wish of going home with a souvenir will turn out to happen.


End file.
